Last Chance
by August425
Summary: What happens when Len, Rin, and Miku a sucked into the Fusion Fall world! LenXoc and BenXoc


OK, just so you know, in this, the Vocaloids haven't become singers yet. I'm going to be useinf chacaters from my story Out World. This is also my first cross over!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids or Fusion Fall. If I did own the Vocaloids, they would have english songs, and Project DIVA would be out in the USA. If I owned Fusion Fall, I would fix all the glitches and such before I added teh expantion.

* * *

"Onee-chan!" Rin and Len called. They were outside at a lake near their house looking for Miku.

"Where did she go?" Len asked to no one in particular.

"If we knew that we wouldn't be looking for her." Rin said, thinking Len was asking her. Rin spotted Miku and yelled happily, "There she is!" Then ran over.

"Huh?" Miku questioned, then turned around and saw the two 14 year olds running towards her. "Rin-Chan, Len-Kun, what are you doing here?"

"We came looking for you!" Rin said.

"You didn't need to do that. I was about to come back anyway." Miku replied, and then looked up at the sky. But she saw what looked like a black and white spiral this time. Rin and Len followed her gaze and saw it also.

"What is that!?" Rin asked panicking a little.

"Don't know." Len answered, staring up at the spiral.

Len started to fade, like he was disappearing, but much, much slower than you would think. Miku started fading next, then finally Rin. By the time Rin started to fade, Len was already gone, and Miku was half way gone. It wasn't too long before they were all gone.

* * *

"Wake up!" Zoe yelled at Len.

"Please don't be dead…" April said, shaking Rin

"Hey!" Shaun yelled at Miku.

They were all at the KND tree house in Sector V trying to get Len, Rin, and Miku to wake up, or at least Zoe, April, and Shaun were. Sam an Mike were singing along to Busted's song Air Hostess.

"Who knew they would become such good friends…" Zoe said, referring to Mike and Sam.

Len was the first one to wake up.

"Oh thank god…" Sighed Zoe. "We thought you might be dead. What's your name?"

"Len Kagamine" Len said, with a confused look on his face.

"I'm Zoe Icezeta." Zoe explained.

"I'm Shaun Icezeta." Shaun said.

April, once again, cut in, "My name's April Night!"

"Nice to meet you all." Len replied, still confused.

Zoe was the first to notice how confused he was and explained, "You're in the Sector V tree house in America. Your friends are here too."

"America!?" Len exclaimed. _How did I get to America!? I was in Japan!_

"Yea. You're not from around here are you?" Shaun asked, looking down at the 14 year old who was sitting up on the bed they had put him on.

"I'm from Japan." He explained.

"Then how do you know English?" Shaun asked

"Are you really that stupid Shaun?" April asked Shaun. "English is a universal language."

"Plus how is know more than one language weird? We both know Japanese." Zoe continued, and then turned back to Len. "Sorry about him. Shaun's always like that."

"AM NOT!" Shaun yelled at Zoe.

"May I?" April asked.

Zoe sighed. "Go ahead. I'll stay here in case the others wake up. Kill some Fusion Spawns while you're at it."

Shaun had an 'Oh crap' look on his face, and then ran out. April waved at Len and Zoe, then ran after Shaun.

Sam and Mike were still completely ignoring everything that was going on around them, so Zoe didn't even bother making them introduce themselves. She would do it later.

Just then Miku woke up.

Len noticed first and said, "Onee-Chan!"

Miku blinked for a second then said, "Len-Kun, where's Rin-Chan?"

"She's still asleep." Zoe answered for Len, assuming they were talking about the blond girl that was still asleep.

"Who are you?" Miku asked.

"I'm Zoe Icezeta. You're in the Sector V tree house in America." Zoe explained to Miku.

Miku smiled and said, "I'm Miku Hatsune!"

Zoe smiled back then remembered Mike and Sam.

"Those bozos over there," Zoe said, motioning to Sam and Mike, "are Sam and Mike."

Miku scanned the room and saw the piano with sheet music in the corner. "You play?"

"Huh?" Zoe asked then looked at the piano. "Yea. Sometimes I write songs, but normally, I'll just find some sheet music of my favorite songs and play them."

"What song were you playing?" Len asked getting up and walking to the piano to read the name of the song Zoe had written.

"I-it's nothing!" Zoe said trying to stop him from reading it.

"Servant of Evil. Weird name." Len said reading over the title.

"Hey! At least read the lyrics before you call the song weird!" Zoe cried, obviously offended.

"You play the song, and I'll sing the lyrics." Len said standing next to the piano.

Zoe reluctantly went over to the piano and started to play the song while Len sang the lyrics Zoe had written.

"You the princess.  
I am your servant.  
Destiny divided pitiful twins.  
If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you.

Expectations were expected of the two of us since we were born.  
The bell of church blessed us.  
For selfish adults' reasons, our future was ripped in two.

Even if all of the world becomes your enemy, I will protect you.  
So just be there smiling and laughing.

You are the princess.  
I am your servant.  
Destiny divided pitiful twins.  
If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you.

When I visited the neighboring country.  
I happened to see a green girl walking in the city  
With her kind voice and smiling face  
I fell in love at first sight.  
But if the princess wishes to that girl die.  
I will answer that.  
I wonder why my tears won't stop...

You are the princess.  
I am your servant.  
Destiny divided lovely twins.  
'Today's snack is brioche'  
You laugh , a laugh that was ever so innocent.

Before long, the angry townspeople will probably overthrow us.  
Even if we so rightly deserve this,  
Despite that, I will still defy them  
'Here, I will lend you my clothes.'  
'Wear this and escape immediately.'  
'It'll be alright, we are twins , no one will notice.'

I am the princess.  
You are a fugitive.  
Destiny divided sad twins.  
If you are proclaimed as evil, then I also have the same evil blood running through these veins.

A long time ago, in a certain place  
Evil people lived in a kingdom, and there ruling over all at the throne was my very cute sibling.

Even if all of the world becomes your enemy, I will protect you.  
You just be somewhere laughing and smiling

You are he princess.  
I am your servant.  
Destiny divided pitiful twins.  
If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you.

If I could be reborn  
At that time, I'd like to play with you again." Len sang as Zoe played.

Miku just listened to the song and watched them play.

Shaun came running in just then with his t-shirt ripped in about five different places and yelled, "Why did you let her get the pistol?!"

Zoe just rolled her eyes.

"She's still not up yet?" Shaun said refering to Rin. "You know Dexter's gonna want to take her to his lab."

"… We can't let him." Zoe said. "You know what he'll do."

"You're right. We can ask the KND, Max, EAF, or Dobble D to help. Eddy would only say yes if we paid him." Shaun said. "Oh, and I got 16 fusion spawns while I was getting chased"

"What's a fusion spawn?" Miku asked, and Sam, Mike, Zoe, and Shaun all stared at her like she was crazy.

"You don't know about the war?" Sam asked Miku.

"What war?" Len asked.

"The fusion war. And now you're in the middle of it." Zoe said.


End file.
